


No Wind To Fill My Sails

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kingsrockshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena reminisces during a moment of self indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Wind To Fill My Sails

**Author's Note:**

> a half-assed minific written in celebration of Valentine's Day 2014 and posted on tumblr on the very day

***

It’s been a year since you’re no more, Lysandre.

I was crowned a hero, but it’s funny since I know I still have your blood on my hands.

 

_I still remember the utter sadness gleaming from your eyes when me and my Noivern have finally collected you from there, barely alive and battered. It was no despair or anger.Just overwhelming sadness._

 

I, Serena,the woman you loved; I’ve betrayed you. And there’s nothing that can be done anymore,  my heart is forever branded with my crime. The crime I’ve committed against our love; that I wasn’t brave enough to make a stand for it. That I couldn’t make _them_ realize the same I did, to make them see you were not an evil man, you were just stumbling.

All of us stumble at some point.

 

I touch myself and think of you; my hands quickly flow to my southern parts,to encounter a sensation I missed so much. I had no other man since _then,_ I just feel none of them can hold a candle to you.

I’m working my clit gently to squeeze just a bit of moisture off myself. I know that if you were here, it would take you hardly a touch to drench me in my own juices.

 

_I quickly produced a napkin out of my bag, to wipe off streaks of blood running down from your nose and mouth. You were shivering with cold,before the first rays of sunrise engulfed our bodies in their warmth. In the last throe of consciousness, you wrapped your arms around my waist,clinging to my body, tucking your face to my tummy._

 

My thoughts embrace the moments of our intimacy, they reach out for the memories of your touch,your caress,your scent; the body aches for sensation it’s been deprived of for so long now. I can’t oppose. I rub lube onto a vibrating toy,and push it inside, slow and steady. My legs shake,and I close my eyes to get the most out of that thing rattling against my flesh, the buzzing sound so strangely entrancing.

 

_I hardly can remember of what happened after the paramedics dragged me away from you. They mumbled something about being sorry, and I couldn’t bring myself to produce an understandable sound; instead I whined quietly like a hurt Furfrou._

_They stowed me away in one of the huts there in Geosenge, the one of the only two that for some reason, weren’t reduced to splinters by the explosion. Sycamore and Calem were here as well. I wanted to rub my grief and my hate for them into their faces; instead, I felt my rubbery legs cannot hold my weight anymore,and I fell to the ground,wallowing in black despair and crying startlingly._

_The last thing I remember is the stinging sensation of a needle piercing through my skin, and how I was somehow freed from my own body; the injection of Musharna’s condensated smoke made me feel as if floating around the place, away from all the pain._

 

The sight of your tormented face,printed onto my brain, makes all of my either way self-imposed arousal fly away like carried by the wind. My muscles discharge the buzzing toy I no longer bothered to keep in my hand,and I’m lying there, empty, unsatisfied, crammed into my teenhood bed.

Tears are rolling down my cheeks as I push my face against the pillow,biting my wrist, trying not to cry; at least not too loud, so I don’t wake my mother up. My body is heaving and I scrape at the blankets, as your last words resonate in my head.

 

”You know what…? I love you anyway, Serena.”


End file.
